


Party Favor

by pinecovewoods



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 19:57:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16939710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinecovewoods/pseuds/pinecovewoods
Summary: The comment would've made anyone else turn away from embarrassment, but this has always been her relationship with the boy. She tries not to take it personally, knowing that this is how he acts whenever he's had more than his fair share of liquor, but she can't help the way her heart skips a beat when he talks to her like this.





	Party Favor

"How do you manage to look so damn good at two in the morning?"

The girl smiles, pouring some of the liquor into her cup and trying to ignore the racing of her heart.

"You're drunk," she says, turning and facing him.

"You're beautiful," Mush replies, shrugging as he takes a drink.

The comment would've made anyone else turn away from embarrassment, but this has always been her relationship with the boy. She tries not to take it personally, knowing that this is how he acts whenever he's had more than his fair share of liquor, but she can't help the way her heart skips a beat when he talks to her like this.

"You sweet talking me, Mush?"

"Always."

She smiles again, shaking her head as she takes a drink. The bass pumps through the speakers as she hoists herself up onto the counter, swinging her legs as Mush comes to stand in front of her.

"Don't let anyone else hear," she teases, "might make the other girls jealous."

"What other girls?" Mush replies lowly, setting his cup next to her.

"You flatter me," she can't hide the blush that spreads across her cheeks, staring down at the liquid in her cup, "and you're ruining guys for me, Mushy, no one else talks to me the way you do."

"Suppose it's because I don't want them to?"

Mush barely speaks the words, placing his hand on the counter as he leans forward.

"Suppose I'm curious as to why?"

She speaks in the same low tone he does, heart practically beating out of her chest. Mush avoids the question.

"Wanna play a game?"

"Depends."

"Let's play chicken."

The boy places a gentle hand on her knee, and she sets her hand on his shoulder. 

"First to break loses," she whispers, although neither of them are really listening.

It keeps going like this, slow touches accompanied by the fast beat of the music in the background. Mush's hands end up on her hips, and hers resting on the back of his neck. He gives her half a smile, eyes darting down to her lips.

It's never gone this far, never reached a point past flirty remarks and red cheeks, and he wouldn't-

Apparently he would. 

She feels a pair of warm lips on her own. This is dangerous, this is new territory, a point they'd never reached in the past.

The alcohol takes over, and she kisses him back, fingers tangling themselves in his hair. Mush pulls back, and immediately plants his lips on her neck.

"Oh _god_ , Mush," she breathes, eyes shut as she tilts her head back.

"Jesus, you sound amazing," Mush mumbles against her skin, "can't believe it's taken me this long to figure that out."

He puts his lips on hers again before she can respond.

"Oh, shit, sorry."

The voice makes them finally break apart, wide eyed and heavy breathed as they turn to face Tommy, who stands with a smirk on his face.

"Didn't mean to interrupt, just wanted a refill," he teases, "don't mind me, it's about time you two figured it out anyway."

Mush shrugs, and goes back to kissing her despite the other boy standing two feet away. She tries to protest, but the feeling of Mush's lips on hers is too good to stop. Besides, if people didn't want to see public displays of affection, they wouldn't be at a high school party. 

"The way you talk to me," she breathes, half a smile on her face, "no one else does that."

"Good," he says, "I don't want anyone else to talk to you like that. I want you all to myself."

"You're drunk, Mushy," she whispers, removing her hands from his shoulders and dropping them in her lap, "I wouldn't be saying any of this to you if I thought you would remember it."

"I'm not drunk," Mush replies, "in fact, that's my first cup of alcohol tonight," he gestures to the half full cup on the counter next to them, "knew if you thought I was wasted you wouldn't hide how you feel, and I wanted to make sure you felt the same."

The girl gapes at him, eyes wider than usual. 

"You..." she stops, trying to collect her thoughts, "Mush, I..."

Mush takes a step back, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"S'okay if you don't," he says, "I don't expect anything, I promise. We can just pretend this didn't happen, call it," he stops, smiles wistfully, "call it a party favor." 

He leaves the kitchen, the girl frozen on the counter. 

"Shit," she breathes, hoping off of the counter and making her way into the living room. 

She pushes her way through some of her friends, searching the crowd. She finds Blink, and makes her way over to him.

"You seen Mush?"

"Whatcha need him for?"

The girl rolls her eyes, and barely holds herself back from punching him in the shoulder. 

"I need to talk to him, where is he?"

Blink shrugs, and points over to a group of boys.

"With Race 'n Al," he says, "probably chugging something gross." 

She pushes her way through the boys, and much to her relief sees Mush standing next to Tommy.

"Mush!" She shouts over the music, the boys eyes going wide at the sight of her.

"Look, Y/N, I'm sorry I-"

She cuts him off by pressing her lips to his, hands cupping his cheeks as his secure a spot on her hips. They ignore the cheering of the people around them, kissing the boy and tangling her fingers in his hair again. 

"Do you really think I would have let it get that far if I didn't feel the same way?" She questions, shaking her head. 

"You saying you have a crush on me?" Mush smirks, teasing as he runs his thumb over a mark he left on her neck earlier that evening. "How flattering."

"Hard not to," she replies, "like I said, you ruined guys for me."

He kisses her again, leaning her back against the wall. 

"God darling," Mush finally pulls back, kiss swollen lips turning into a smirk, "I don't ever wanna stop kissing you."

"Then don't."


End file.
